To Share a Kiss with Poison
by thexpariah
Summary: . Unfortunately, Neji was about to propose to Sakura and Sasuke would really lose her forever if he didn’t play his cards right. Mainly NejixSaku. Lemon. Oneshot


Standard Disclaimer

NejixSaku, some SasuxSaku.

Lemons!

To Share a Kiss with Poison

" GET. OUT. OF. HERE." An angry, masculine voice stated.

In sheer annoyance, Sasuke had thrown out Konoha's one and only pink haired beauty from his home and his life. He had become fed up with her clinginess and found someone else. The truth was, he had never really like her that much to begin with. He just didn't think he would be THIS annoyed.

Stepping away from the place she had once called home and into the streets, that very girl stumbled strait into a hard chest. When the two counterparts met eyes, one pair of glistening green ones and another pair of mysterious white ones, suddenly, being thrown out of a home and a relationship became her second worry and to Sasuke, those last four words he had screamed would really become like a kiss with the poisonous lips of death itself.

After that memorable moment in which Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji's lives had begun to intertwine, everything became a mess, for Sasuke, at least. Slowly but surely, Sakura, who had run into Neji that day, fell in love with Neji. It wasn't as if she had replaced Sasuke in a matter of days but Neji was….different.

She had cried her eyes out and babbled like a baby in front of Neji and he had sat through it, as if he was waiting for his turn to make her fall in love with him.

To put it simply, it's like shopping. You love that one shirt until you find another one that fits all your curves better than the last. Then you realize the latter one is what you wanted.

To make things clear, Neji never screamed at her. He was always generous with his complements but Sakura soon found that this was only for her, which made it even more special. Neji never hid anything from her nor did he hide his feelings for Sakura from anyone else. He was always the first to make up after an argument and even when he was mad, he was a gentleman. But most of all, Neji liked her pink hair.

Once the pair started to pop-up together more than usual, Sasuke had not cared one bit. Once Neji's touch had started to linger longer on her hips and his eyes stared at certain places on Sakura's body longer, however, Sasuke began to feel like seeing those two was becoming an eyesore.

Soon, even the most ridiculous things began to irritate Sasuke's onyx eyes. Everytime he saw those small yet affectionate gestures that Neji made Sasuke's blood boiled and when Neji's hands held hers, Sasuke's hands itched. Whenever Neji reached over to feel a lock of pink hair and leaned his face towards her to smell the lavender from her shampoo, Sasuke started to believe that pink was her color.

But most of all, when Sakura smiled, when the corners of her lips gracefully spread its way upwards and her eyes squinted slightly with sparkle, it really hit Sasuke; that was the smile that should have belonged to him only.

He really began to miss her annoying pink hair and unending giggles.

Damn.

Months had gone by since Sasuke began to realize, you don't know what you had until it leaves you. Unfortunately, Neji was about to propose to Sakura and Sasuke would really lose her forever if he didn't play his cards right.

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISS

At the center of a large room, two figures sat across from each other under a dimply lit chandelier in an intimate dinner.

As Sakura ate completely oblivious to what was going on, Neji's heart was racing at a million miles and hour. Neji was so nervous that he didn't even realize that his plate was rather untouched. Sakura looked over at his place and furrowed her brows in concern.

" Neji-kun, tabetakunai no? doo-site nani mo tabenai no?"

When she barely got a response out of him, Sakura began to think that something was wrong. She got out of her seat and walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"kaze o hiityatta ka mo sirenai ne.." (you must have ended up catching a cold )

Sakura placed her hand on his forehead. And then, for a second, something strange happened. Neji began to slightly shake his leg in anticipation…but shaking his leg was not a habit that he had before. When both of them realized what had happened, Sakura locked eyes with Neji. Then, in a hurry, Neji lifted both his hands up to Sakura's head and pulled her towards him.

When their lips met, a spark ignited within Sakura. This was the first kiss that they shared, despite their closeness. Sakura had made it clear that after giving it up to Sasuke who didn't return her feelings, she wasn't ready for another man to touch her and Neji had respected that.

Despite the surprise, Neji's lips were….unbelievably sweet and soft. Just how she imagined a kiss should be when two people were in love.

When Neji pulled back, he suddenly got very serious and cleared his throat.

" Sakura,.. marry me."

The surprise hit Sakura so hard that she tried to jump out of Neji's lap …but his hands held her down so that she didn't get very far.

Sakura began to struggle to get off of his lap and away from him. Neji asking her to marry him…it was such a big step for Sakura that she hadn't even thought about it. They hadn't even kissed until a couple minutes ago!

Sakura continued to struggle and eventually broke out into tears.

This DEFINITELY wasn't the reaction Neji had wanted. As his grip would not let loose, Sakura stopped struggling. Then, she just gave up and covered her face with her hands..the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Neji turned her around so she would face him, either side of her legs straddling his hips. Despite the compromising position they were in, Neji held his cool and smiled softly at the crying woman in front of him.

" Sakura…I love you. I've waited all this time for you…let me show you how happy I can make you."

Sakura must have been convinced because she unraveled the protective shield she had held in front of her face, and wrapped herself around Neji, burying her tears into his chest.

She had finally broken, just enough for Neji to find his place inside Sakura's heart.

Sighing in relief, Neji slouched in his chair a little bit so that Sakura could lean into him, and he could rest his head on hers and smell the lavender that emanated from her.

After a couple minutes, Sakura sniffled and cleared her throat. When she finally looked up at Neji, he had the most adorable look on his face, as if he had just finished relieved himself. When Sakura began to giggle, Neji began to kiss her neck and suddenly, her giggles turned into moans.

Neji's hands started to sensually stroke Sakura's exposed thighs, stopping just at her panties where her dress had bunched up from sitting in Neji's lap. As he withdrew from his gentle kisses to her neck, he locked his eyes onto hers and began to feel up the sides of her hips and onto her neck.

He kept his gaze to her eyes as he began to pull the straps off of her shoulders.

Sakura's skin began to tingle where Neji's fingers made contact, and she was so mesmerized by Neji's snowy eyes and his strong gaze that when he pulled the top of her dress down just enough to expose the top of her breasts, she didn't even realize that her clothes were slowly coming off….

That is…

Until he began to suck on the upper part of her chest.

Gasping in a mix of surprise and pleasure, Sakura's hands grasped Neji's arms in a firm grip as she tipped her head backwards and moaned. By doing so, she had inadvertently pushed her chest outwards, and the thin, silky fabric that had been just barely covering the rest of her chest fell down further.

Suddenly, her full breasts were exposed to Neji, and he took a second to drink in the beautiful sight before him.

Embarassed by the sudden bareness of her chest and Neji's staring, she turned around in his lap with her back to him. She hunched her back as if to protect herself from his view, but when Neji pulled her in towards him all the way, he could clearly see over her shoulder.

Neji's hands started over again from her inner thighs and tickled her skin all the way up until he got to her breasts. Sakura's milky white skin and full, perky breasts got him so hard that it was becoming almost painful as he began feeling her chest. Squeezing and pulling lightly at her nipples, Sakura began to moan louder and more sensually while she squirmed and wiggled her hips a little bit in his lap.

It had been such a long time since a man had touched her and it felt really nice. Neji's touch was so much gentler and much more sensual than Sasuke's…

When Neji suddenly stopped, Sakura began to worry..until he pulled her dress completely off of her, taking off his shirt and pants as well. Turning her head to look at him, it was her turn to drink in the well toned muscles that Neji wore on his body.

When Sakura moved her hips in his lap she suddenly felt his manhood poking right into the center of her core, and she let out a gasp.

In that moment, Neji understood that he had to be gentle with Sakura, but he couldn't help himself. He was getting really damn horny and her shyness was making it worse. He picked her up and sat down on the sofa which sat by the TV in the same room.

Sitting her down in his lap again, Neji began to suck on Sakura's breasts while his tongue flicked her nipples. Sakura let out a whimper, quietly begging Neji.

As Neji's manhood peeked out of his boxers, his fingers began to kneed the sensitive spot that light pink panties were covering. When her panties began to soak with her juices, he pushed her panties to the side and inserted his finger into her.

" Oh! …" Sakura could not remain quiet while Neji's agile fingers teased her like that. Then, without much warning, he removed his fingers only to replace them with something much, much bigger.

He stopped when the tip of his manhood met Sakura's entrance, and once again held her gaze.

Slowly, he inserted himself into her entrance and watched as her brows furrowed at first, and then her head tilted back a little and her eyes closed.

When he had finally entered her completely, he reminded himself to take a mental note of the feeling of Sakura's warm, pulsating core over his penis. It felt ecstatic.

As Neji began to slowly lift Sakura's hips up and down his shaft while Sakura held onto his shoulders as she bounced up and down. He noticed that her luscious breasts were gracefully bouncing with her, and took one of her pert nipples in his mouth.

Sakura's moans became louder, breathier, and much more frantic as the feeling of Neji pumping in and out of her became too much to bear silently.

As Neji's pace increased, Sakura could not hold herself up anymore, and leaned her forehead against Neji's to rest. With half lidded eyes, Sakura's green eyes peered into Neji's.

Neji's increased pace created what seemed like heated energy coming from Sakura's core, and as Sakura's walls began to convulse in an orgasm, Neji grunted and asked Sakura again:

" …uhn,..Sakura…be…my wife…."

And at that moment, Sakura came in a frenzy and instead of saying 'yes,' she screamed it.

" YESS Ohhh… YESS YESS.."

As the warm, moist walls of Sakura's vagina constricted against Neji's hardened member, he also came, spilling his seeds into her. He pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her neck while he let go of what seemed like months worth of sperm into Sakura.

When both came down from the ecstatic feeling of satisfying sex, Sakura was more than exhausted, and leaned all the way into Neji, wrapping her arms around torso and resting her face in the crook of his neck. Neji picked her up without removing himself from Sakura's core, and carried her to his bedroom where he laid down on his back. He looked down at Sakura to see that she had fallen asleep on top of him, snuggling into his chest and neck.

Really, it was the most beautiful thing Neji had ever seen, and this rare Konoha flower was finally his,…all his.

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISS

On the day of the wedding:

Though Neji was standing tall at the altar, his heart skipped a beat when the music finally played and Sakura began walking down the aisle. As he watched her walk down the aisle towards him, his heart raced and suddenly a couple feet seems like miles. As she was halfway down the aisle towards Neji, Sasuke, who was hidden in the crowd before, stood up and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders.

Shocked beyond recovery, Sakura stared dumbfounded at Sasuke who's strong gaze never left her. Then, he grabbed both sides of Sakura's cheeks and kissed her rather harshly. Sakura began to struggle and in a matter of milliseconds, Neji came running down and pulled Sasuke off of Sakura.

Not even bothering to look at Neji who was about to sock him in the face, Sasuke looked straight to Sakura.

" Don't marry him."

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. One thing was for sure, though. That night that Neji had asked her to marry him, Sakura was sure that she was in love harder than she had ever been before, and because of that she said,

" Please Sasuke, don't try to ruin my life again. Those last words you had spoken to me was like sharing a kiss with death…it nearly killed me…but don't even try to tell me that I cant marry the man I've fallen in love with, the one who saved me..from YOU! "

With every word she said, her anger rose, and rose until she began to push him back up the aisle.

Sasuke, who's expression was once again, unreadable, let her push him until he reached the door, and with one last look at Sakura, he blocked the last push that would have lead him out the door. Instead, he kissed her lips again one last time, and before Sakura could get even angrier, he whispered to her.

" If you shared a kiss with death for me, then I will kiss the poison away from you, to take what is mine."

With that, Sasuke suddenly became much more civilized than previously displayed, and walked out the door himself. As Sakura stared in the spot Sasuke had stood in, Neji reached her and spun her around.

Taking a look at her, he pulled her into an embrace.

" I understand if you can't marry me today…"

Upset by Neji's sudden change in mind, Sakura burst into tears.  
"…do..do you not want me anymore…cuz..cuz…."

Stroking the tears from Sakura's eyes, Neji shushed her and replied.

"Sakura, I love you with all my heart and I'd break in two if you were too distraught to marry me now."

Giggling a little, Sakura wiped the last of her tears and ran down the aisle with Neji's hand in hers, to the Reverend who had been patiently waiting for the couple to finally get married.

As the ceremony ensued and they made their vows, Neji grabbed Sakura even before he was allowed to kiss the bride, and crushed his lips to hers. He really couldn't wait to seal their marriage with a kiss.

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISS

A couple days later…..

Neji and Sakura were enjoying their morning together as a newly wed couple when Sakura suddenly became nauseous. She ran to the sink, and when the smell of bacon traveled up her nose from the breakfast she had cooked, she emptied out her stomach into the sink.

Not knowing what to do, Neji grabbed Sakura who had slumped onto the floor, and ran as fast as his feet could to Konoha hospital where he burst through Tsunade's doors.

After he was kicked out of the room and forced to wait an entire hour for Sakura, he was about to burst through the doors when Tsunade came out.

" Congratulations Hyuuga. Your wife is pregnant."


End file.
